Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-1}{2r} - \dfrac{6}{2r}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-1 - (6)}{2r}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-7}{2r}$